kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Gurenge
Gurenge (Gurenge) is the 1st opening theme for the Kimetsu no Yaiba TV anime series and is performed by LiSA. Description The song debuted in the 1st episode as the ending song. It is performed by pop singer LiSA, known for singing other famous openings such as "crossing field" for Sword Art Online, and "oath sign" for Fate/Zero. The TV Version spans for a duration of 1 minute and 30 seconds, whereas the full version of the song lasts for 3 minutes and 56 seconds. The song first aired on April 6th, 2019 and was officially released on April 22nd, 2019. An official English translation has yet to be released. Single Tracklist #Gurenge (紅蓮華) Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= 強くなれる理由を知った 僕を連れて進め 泥だらけの走馬灯に酔う こわばる心 震える手は掴みたいものがある それだけさ 夜の匂いに (I spent all 30 nights) 空睨んでも (staring into the sky) 変わっていけるのは自分自身だけ それだけさ 強くなれる理由を知った 僕を連れて進め どうしたって！ 消せない夢も 止まれない今も 誰かのために強くなれるなら 何度でも立ち上がれ 世界に打ちのめされて負ける意味を知った 紅蓮の華よ咲き誇れ！ 運命を照らして |-| Rōmaji= Tsuyoku nareru riyū o shi ta boku o tsure te susume Doro darake no souma tō ni you kowabaru kokoro Furueru te wa tsukami tai mono ga aru sore dake sa Yoru no nioi ni (I spent all 30 nights) sora niran de mo (Staring into the sky) Kawa te ikeru no wa jibun jishin dake sore dake sa Tsuyoku nareru riyū o shi ta boku o tsure te susume Dō shi tatte! Kese nai yume mo tomare nai ima mo Dare ka no tame ni tsuyoku nareru nara Nan do de mo tachiagare Sekai ni uchinomesarete makeru imi wo shitta guren no hanayo sakihokore! Unmei wo terashite. |-| English= Now I need, to be strong, but I have lost my way So right now, take my hand, lead me on Walking the muddy path, there is a glowing lantern shining It gives my trembling heart and hands the strength to get strong Cause there's someone who needs protecting I'll never give up I smell the scent of the night, I'll spend all thirty nights I look up at the sky, staring into the sky To make a change in my ways I must gain courage within me It's all that I need Now I need, to be strong, but I have lost my way So right now, take my hand, lead me on I have to face my dreams I cannot change The present that I can't escape I have to find the strength to carry on and never give up Fall many times but I will get up And if I'm overpowered by the world I will remember why I fight The crimson lotus has bloomed and it will shine on Lighting the way to my fate Kanji= 強くなれる理由を知った 僕を連れて進め 泥だらけの走馬灯に酔う こわばる心 震える手は掴みたいものがある それだけさ 夜の匂いに (I spent all 30 nights) 空睨んでも (Staring into the sky) 変わっていけるのは自分自身だけ それだけさ 強くなれる理由を知った 僕を連れて進め どうしたって！ 消せない夢も 止まれない今も 誰かのために強くなれるなら ありがとう 悲しみよ 世界に打ちのめされて負ける意味を知った 紅蓮の華よ咲き誇れ！ 運命を照らして イナビカリの雑音が耳を刺す 戸惑う心 優しいだけじゃ守れないものがある？ わかってるけど 水面下で絡まる善悪 透けて見える偽善に天罰 (tell me why, tell me why, tell me why, tell me) I don't need you~ 逸材の花より 挑み続け咲いた一輪が美しい 乱暴に敷き詰められた トゲだらけの道も 本気の僕だけに現れるから 乗り越えてみせるよ 簡単に片付けられた 守れなかった夢も 紅蓮の心臓に根を生やし この血に宿ってる 人知れず儚い 散りゆく結末 無情に破れた 悲鳴の風吹く 誰かの笑う影 誰かの泣き声 誰もが幸せを願ってる どうしたって！ 消せない夢も 止まれない今も 誰かのために強くなれるなら ありがとう 悲しみよ 世界に打ちのめされて負ける意味を知った 紅蓮の華よ咲き誇れ！ 運命を照らして |-| Rōmaji= Tsuyoku nareru riyū o shi ta boku o tsure te susume Doro darake no souma tō ni you kowabaru kokoro Furueru te wa tsukami tai mono ga aru sore dake sa Yoru no nioi ni (I spent all 30 nights) sora niran de mo (staring into the sky) Kawa te ikeru no wa jibun jishin dake sore dake sa Tsuyoku nareru riyū o shi ta boku o tsure te susume Dō shi tatte! Kese nai yume mo tomare nai ima mo Dare ka no tame ni tsuyoku nareru nara Arigatō kanashimiyo Sekai ni uchinomesarete makeru imi wo shitta guren no hanayo sakihokore! Unmei wo terashite. Inabikari no zatsuon ga mimi wo sasu tomadō kokoro yasashī dake ja mamorenai mono ga aru? wakatterukedo suimenka de karamaru zenaku sukete mieru gizen ni tenbatsu (tell me why, tell me why, tell me why, tell me) I dont need you ~ itsuzai no hana yori idomitsuzuke saita ichirin ga utsukushī Ranbō ni shikitsumerareta togedarake no michi mo honki no boku dake ni arawarerukara norikoete miseruyo kantan ni katazukerareta mamorenakatta yume mo guren no shinzō ni ne wo hayashi kono chi ni yadotteru Hitoshirezu hakanai chiriyuku ketsumatsu mujō ni yabureta himei no kaze fuku dareka no warau kage dareka no nakigoe Dare mo ga shiawase wo negatteru Dō shi tatte! Kese nai yume mo tomare nai ima mo Dare ka no tame ni tsuyoku nareru nara Arigatō kanashimiyo Sekai ni uchinomesarete makeru imi wo shitta guren no hanayo sakihokore! Unmei wo terashite. Unmei wo terashite. |-| English= ru:Gurenge pl:Gurenge Category:Music